


The bet

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small disagreement between each other about who has more control from sex, Jack and Daniel make a bet to see who would last the longest. They become determined to get the other to willingly back down first, the results are- maddening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bet

Jack stretched as he came into the kitchen after getting a hot shower, he smiled at Daniel's back as the man pottered about in their kitchen. He still found it hard to believe that Daniel was even there. Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover who was trying to make eggs. “Never done it in the shower before” he whispered against Daniel's ear.

Daniel turned his head slightly, still trying to keep an eye on the eggs. “Really? Never?”

Jack shrugged, and moved to pour himself some coffee that had been made “We barely got through the front door most of the time we came here, the bedroom or living room was the furthest we got”

Daniel seemed shocked, “Wow. How very, gracious of us”

“Hey, whatever kept you happy”

“I hardly believe that I was the first one to initiate our-um, displays of intimacy”

Jack grinned, “Ok, you got me on that one”

“Thought so, I may not remember a whole lot, but I'm pretty sure I'm the patient one”

Jack snorted “You think so?”

Daniel looked at him and then scooped up the eggs and added them to the already full plate of tomatoes, bacon, sausages and waffles. “I think I can keep myself under control a whole lot better then you can”

Jack raised an eyebrow and took one of the plates over to the table before saying “Please, you can't keep your hands to yourself the minute we walk through the door”

Daniel took his plate and sat down opposite him, “Actually, from what I remember-you're far less patient then I am”

“Then your memory is a little off”

“No, no I think that part is quite fine actually”

“Says the man that stripped in front of me and asked me to join him in the shower minutes after discovering we were in a relationship”

“Coming from the man that practically leapt into the shower the moment I curled my finger; you know the whole philosophy, I say jump you say how high? In this case it was more like 'I say sex, you say how hard?'” Daniel was grinning, a wide smug grin that soon turned into laughter

“I can't believe you just said that, Jesus, now I'm never going to think about philosophy the same way again”

“You think about philosophies?” Jack glared at him, Daniel couldn't stop laughing; Jack picked up a piece of tomato, and with his fork, he whipped it at Daniel's head. Daniel stopped laughing and plucked the fruit from his hair. “That was mature” Daniel then got a piece of egg yolk on his spoon and prepared to return fire.

Jack held his hand out “Hey! I just showered!”

“And I just cooked, quit wasting food” Daniel grinned and whipped the egg and it splattered on Jack's face.

Jack grimaced and Daniel struggled to keep himself from laughing as the egg ran down his lover's chin. Jack removed the rest of the yolk from his face and flicked it in his plate. “Daniel...”

“Jack”

Jack shook his head, Daniel couldn't hold back any more, he burst into fits of laughter. Jack had to smile, he missed the guy so much that he had forgot what his laughter had sounded like. Not that Daniel had laughed a whole great deal before, Jack got up from the chair and Daniel followed suit. Daniel grinned when he finally stopped laughing and then legged it. Jack ran after him and finally caught up and grabbed him and toppled them to the bed. Jack wrestled Daniel's hands to either side of him, holding them there. He leaned down and captured his lips in one swift move. Daniel groaned as Jack grinded against him “Let's make a wager..” Jack said in between kisses.

“Like what-” Daniel moved his hips to meet Jack's grinding

“Let's see who can hold out the longest hm?”

“What do you mean?” Daniel craned his neck to give Jack better access

“Ya know, let's really see whose the impatient one”

Daniel pulled back and looked at him with questioning eyes. “Seriously?”

“Why not? Could be fun”

“You're really serious?”

“Don't you wanna?”

“What are the rules here?”

“Well, no sex, nothing at all that leads to any kind-”

“So no BJ?”

“No”

“No hand jobs?”

“No, that includes our own”

“What about kissing?”

“Kissing can be ok”

“Fingers?”

“Daniel!”

“Ok ok I get it, so what's the deal?”

“What?”

“You know, what do I get if I win?”

“Oh, I don't know”

“Well there has to be something of a prize at the end, otherwise what's the point?”

“The point is we'll see whose more patient, and the really great sex after is the bonus”

“That's not a prize”

“It's not?”

Daniel smiled, “Ok, it is, but- I'm thinking along the lines of, whoever wins; gets to top”

“Top?”

“Yeh, you know”

“Um...ok, sure”

Daniel frowned and then realized “Oh my god” Jack shifted uncomfortably, “We've-you've never-”

“I um- you never topped”

“Really? Not once?” Daniel seemed surprised by that, Jack didn't think it was that big of a deal. “Wow. We should, we should just forget the deal-”

“No Daniel, let's do it; I shouldn't be so ridiculous about it” Jack leaned down to kiss him. “I missed you, I want to prove that”

Daniel closed his eyes when Jack rubbed up against him again. “Are you sure?”

“Yeh, I don't know why we never- but it's ok”

“So, when does this bet start?”

Jack grinded against him once more and then got up, he smiled down at his lover “Now”

Daniel leaned up on his elbows “Now? Right now?”

“Why not?”

“Kind of harsh don't you think? Got me all flustered and all-”

Jack just laughed and blew him a kiss as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Daniel fell back against the bed “Bastard”

…..............................four days later

Daniel and Jack were more frustrated then usual, there was nothing stopping them from giving in, but they were both stubborn. Four days, neither one had given in yet; but they had resulted into getting the other to back down first. Jack came through into the briefing room with a stretch. Daniel glanced over from the table that he and the others were sat on. “How are you feeling today Colonel?” The general asked with a note of concern.

Jack smiled and replied “Well, a little stiff actually”

Daniel choked on his coffee, Sam raised an eyebrow at him; he held his hand up “I'm fine” he glared over at Jack who was grinning as he sat down opposite Daniel.

Jack held up the banana in his hand, “Hope you don't mind General, I missed breakfast”

The general nodded “Doctor Jackson, what's the latest on the mining operation?”

Daniel stood up, trying his best to ignore Jack as he began to peel the banana, very. slowly. “Um, uh- right, as you know the clans of Unas have agreed to a deal; they agreed to mine the caves, using their tools and ours. With a great deal of-” Daniel stopped mid sentence as he watched Jack eating the banana, no, not eating it; the bastard was licking it, fucking licking it. Who the hell licks a banana?

“Doctor Jackson?”

Daniel shook his head, “Um, a great deal of success, the naquadah has-” Jack looked up at him, he brought the banana again to his mouth and took nearly the whole thing down in his mouth. “Has brought us a lot more then we anticipated, the amounts will arrive in-” Jack brought the banana back out and nipped at the top of it. Daniel closed his eyes and breathed out with frustration, “Will arrive in sums of kilos and- Jack! Will you just eat that damn thing and pay attention?” Daniel couldn't take it any more, if Jack continued he was going to have a very hard time explaining something else that was going to be hard very soon.

“Jeez, sorry” Jack apologized but Daniel knew better, he saw Jack grin at him; obviously the bastard was doing it on purpose. Well, two could play this game, if Jack really wanted to.

“Now anyway,” Daniel made sure he looked at Jack with every hidden word he emphasized “The caves _holes_ are pretty wide, some of the technology we _came_ by are pretty primitive compared to ours. But the Unas are willing to learn, so they're quite happy to use both mining equipment. They seem to like the noises the machines make and found it rather fun, what with the _pumping_ and all” Jack glared at him through every thing Daniel had said. Daniel seemed rather pleased with himself that he'd gotten a rise out of him; Daniel almost laughed to himself at his own pun joke.

“That's good, well done Doctor Jackson”

“Thank you sir, I was hoping to go back at some point, just to see how well things are going; obviously they know who I am. Jack, you don't have a problem with me _coming_ do you?” Daniel was a linguist, he would clearly have said going, not coming, but apparently this time was an exception. Jack nearly choked on the last of the banana. “You're suppose to swallow that Jack” oh yes, Daniel had gotten him good; Jack could not have been more speechless.

“Good job on the mining Daniel, Colonel Edwards really was quite impressed on that planet” Sam told him with a smile.

“Thanks Sam” Daniel nearly laughed at the obliviousness of the others. It was just too fun, to think Jack thought he'd be the only one to play. He should have known Daniel's linguistic skills would work better in this game.

“I think that's everything covered on this operation, unless anyone else would like to say something else on the matter” Hammond asked

“I do believe this operation will be more successful with Daniel Jackson returning to the planet when possible” Teal'c agreed to Daniel's request.

“Agreed, give it some time; then Doctor Jackson, you may return to the planet at will”

“Thank you sir”

“Dismissed”

….......................

Daniel jumped when Jack slammed his hand on his desk, “What was that?”

Daniel looked up at him, face innocent “What was what Jack?”

“You know what I'm talking about”

“I was just talking about the operation, what's wrong with that?”

“You know damn well what you were doing”

“Enjoy that banana? You went down on that pretty hard”

Jack's eyes narrowed, but Daniel saw the playful spark in them “I was simply eating my fruit”

“Delicate treatment for just a fruit, I'm jealous”

Jack shook his head, “You're not going to get me that easily Daniel, I'm not the one that's going to cave”

“Ok” Daniel sipped on his coffee

“Want sex with that coffee?” Daniel spat the liquid at the sudden bluntness, Jack grinned and walked out of the office as he said “You're meant to swallow that Daniel”

Daniel glared at the empty spot where Jack was, then cursed as he tried to dry the papers he'd just spat his coffee on.

…..........................

The two were at the cabin, sat outside on the decking chairs. It was a nice hot day; Jack tried his best not to watch as Daniel assaulted an ice pop he'd aquired from their freezer. He had a white one, Jack guessed it was vanilla; did it have to be white? Jack glanced over when Daniel cursed lightly as some of it dripped on his bare chest. Jack clenched his eyes shut when Daniel got some of his ice cream over his face. Oh god it looked like- Jack was screaming inside, then Daniel moaned his appreciation of the flavoured ice pop. Fucking moaned. If he didn't know what the hell he was doing, Jack would have been a little more under control. But he was pretty sure Daniel was well aware of what he was doing; and Jack was so damn horny he could quite easily jump Daniel right then and there.

Then he remembered their bet, if he backed out now; it would be Daniel that would be taking him, he wanted Daniel writhing underneath him, he wanted him to scream out his name as he came. 'Oh god' Jack thought, stop it. Jack shifted in his seat, trying desperately not to watch. The ice pop was almost gone now, but Daniel's lips were swollen from the cold treat; he licked up the dripping juice of the lolly and placed the stick on a plate at the table between them Once he'd finished. Jack couldn't take his eyes away, he watched as Daniel made a big show of licking his fingers one by one; eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Daniel finally looked up and glanced over at Jack, the pure look of innocence on his damn face was enough to make Jack glare. “What?”

Jack shook his head slowly, “'What' He says”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, he then looked down at the wooden stick on the plate; he smiled and then looked back at Jack. “It's just an ice pop”

“Just an ice pop? Jesus Christ Daniel, with the way you were going at it; anyone would think you really enjoyed it”

“Did you?”

“What?”

“Enjoy it?”

“What?”

Daniel chuckled, he loved getting Jack all confused; he licked his lips and said “I'm gonna wash up, my hands are all sticky”

Jack growled mentally, he then grinned and said “Come ere” Daniel frowned with suspicion, “Trust me” Daniel edged closer until he was standing in front of Jack. Jack took Daniel's hand and slowly sucked on one of his fingers, Daniel gasped as he watched. Jack took turns with each finger and then slowly licked the inside of his palm. Daniel bit his lip, fighting the moan that wanted to escape him; Daniel pulled his hand back when he felt himself harden.

“I'll just wash up-” Daniel practically ran into the house, Jack couldn't help but grin; he was going to win this, he was sure of it. But damn, he was hard, so achingly hard; he wanted to take Daniel in his arms, make him moan with pleasure as he came inside him. Jack growled at himself and banged his head against the back of the chair.

Daniel came back a few minutes later, Jack didn't say anything about the slight bulge that was obvious in his white cut offs. Just like Daniel didn't say anything about the obvious bulge in his. “So, do you want to watch a film?” Daniel turned to him, Jack had to stare; the man was beautiful; his body not as small as it used to be but still- Jack wasn't complaining about the new muscles that Daniel had gained. His chest bare and glowing in the sun, his short hair slightly stuck to his face from the heat; and those hands, oh how Jack loved his hands; despite all the digs the man had been on, they were smooth and gentle; Jack was always amazed at how that could be. He was going to cave if Daniel kept standing there. “Jack?” Jack was speechless, Daniel was only standing there, leaning against the wooden rails. “Movie?” Daniel asked again

Jack sighed, Daniel was a stubborn man when he wanted to be. Would it be so bad? If Jack just caved? He went back to when Daniel had so subtly used words in his de-briefing to emphasize his need, how he'd so carefully licked and ate his ice pop. God, would it really be that bad to let Daniel win?

Daniel looked at Jack, he needed to get himself under control; the feeling of being able to take Jack for the first time since their whole relationship started- it was exhilarating to say the least. He could imagine it, relaxing Jack with soft touches, playing with erect nipples, his fingers slowly sliding in to prep him, then taking him; soft at first then long hard thrusts as he brought them both to completion. Daniel felt his shorts tighten, oh god, he should just- he was about to tell Jack he gave up, before Jack threw his hands up in the air. “I give up!” Daniel stared in shock.

“W-what?”

“I give up Daniel, I cave, I can't hold out any longer; you win, this bet is killing me here”

“Does this mean-”

“Yes, you win”

“Thank god, if you hadn't have- then I was about to”

Jack breathed out an annoyed huff “Really? You're saying if I had just held out a few more seconds-”

“Yep, but is it really so bad?”

Jack realised he ached too much to give a damn, right now anyway. He got up from the deck chair and made his way over to Daniel. Finally, Daniel thought and pulled Jack in for a long kiss. Jack moaned and wrapped his hands around him, they moved and Daniel groaned in return when Jack cupped his ass.

“Oh...I missed this” Daniel whispered

“Me too, now please...”

Daniel pulled away, “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked seriously. “Because we can forget about the bet and-”

“Don't worry Daniel, we had a deal; I'll keep my end- but, if you don't soon-”

Daniel smiled, “Ok” Daniel then slid his hands down Jack's chest; he was grateful that Jack had no shirt on so that part was already out of the way. Daniel kissed him on the mouth and then nibbled on his jaw before kissing his collar bone, then his chest. Jack arched with a soft moan when Daniel licked and grazed his teeth around a nipple. Daniel licked and nipped his way across and Jack gasped when he took the other between his teeth. Daniel could feel Jack's hard on pressing against him, his own uncomfortable in his pants. Jack moved his hands to hold the wooden rails as Daniel moved to kneel and slowly unbutton the front of his cropped khaki’s.

“Daniel- I thought I said-”

“I know what you've told me before, but I want to; I appreciate the respect...but I so want to do this, you won't be disappointed”

“It's not that I'm worried about-”

“Don't think about it” Daniel said before pulling down the clothing and revealing Jack's very hard cock. Jack sighed in relief, he knew he wouldn't last, not at all, it had been a very long week. Jack gripped the wood tighter when he felt Daniel near him, he closed his eyes as Daniel licked a little at the head.

“Daniel-”

“Relax”

“I know, but I fear If I do-” Daniel nodded knowingly, he then smiled and took the head in his mouth. Jack moaned loudly, “Oh god...” Daniel then brought him in deeper, letting his warm mouth heat him. He pulled back slightly and then started a slow rhythm. Jack gripped tighter, all of his control was based on trying not to buck into Daniel's mouth. Daniel kept his rhythm and bobbed his head as he took Jack's cock in and out. Daniel pulled back and started to very lightly nibble at the head. “Christ!” Jack yelled and almost come right there, but Daniel licked the pre-cum and took him in again. Jack was panting now, he was so close, oh god he was close; he could feel himself tighten, he didn't think he could even give Daniel any warning.

Daniel reached up and lightly stroked Jack's balls, he took Jack as deep as he could and then as he pulled back a little, he hummed, Jack's eyes widen and it was enough to send him into a fit of explosion. “Daniel!” he cried out as he came, his hips jolting as he bucked when his release spurt forth. Daniel swallowed most of it, but had to pull away when Jack continued for a while longer. The rest of the come landed on the wood and some on his chin. Daniel panted, holding back a choke as he breathed deeply. Jack breathed heavily, trying his best to get himself back under control. “Oh god....Danny, I'm sorry”

“Not your fault, Jesus, should have known you would-”

Jack dropped down, Daniel managing to catch him as he knelt with him. “You ok?”

Daniel nodded with a smile, “I'm ok, see, told you”

“That was amazing....so good”

Daniel ran a hand over Jack's stomach, Jack moaned a little through breathless pants. Daniel's other hand was somewhat coated with Jack's seed, he figured it was ok to use that as lube. Daniel pulled Jack close and whispered in his ear, Jack could feel Daniel's still full erection prodding at him. “Can I still-?” Jack nodded a little, he felt Daniel's hand continue to massage him around the front while he knowingly felt his other hand reach behind his ass. Daniel stopped when he felt Jack tense. “We don't have to- if you're tired-”

“It's ok, please-” Daniel felt Jack move one of his legs around his own and they were moved into a comfortable spooning position. Daniel moved his hand to the opening of Jack's ass, he circled a finger, making sure Jack knew what he was going to do before he did it. He checked the ease just a little by almost sliding his finger in, just to make sure there was enough makeshift lube. Jack arched backwards and Daniel took it as a sign to continue. Jack gasped when he felt a finger enter him, “Ooooh, Danny!” Daniel almost laughed, he pulled his finger back and pushed forward again, getting a rhythm going before he pushed in two. Jack grunted in hoarse pleasure, Daniel continued his slow caressing around the front, over Jack's abdomen and then lightly down lower. He tried a third finger and thought he'd hurt him when Jack moaned loudly.

“Jack...?” Daniel stopped his movements

“No...don't stop...I'm ok”

 Daniel sighed in relief and then smiled when Jack gasped as he continued with the third finger. Surprisingly, Jack began to grow hard again against his hand; this rarely happened so soon after their first climax. But he wondered that, because they'd held back for so long, they hadn't even used their hands to get themselves off- he figured that was probably possible. Daniel pulled his fingers out when he was unable to wait any longer, his throbbing erection was too painful to ignore any more as he relieved himself from the pressure of his cut offs. “Jack--” Daniel panted, he had to make sure Jack was ok first.

“Go on Daniel...-”

Daniel smiled and kissed Jack's cheek as he positioned himself at Jack's opened entrance. Jack hissed with part pleasure and part pain as Daniel entered him for the first time. Daniel stopped, holding back from going all the way in to give Jack time to adjust.

“Move...please” Jack moaned and slowly pushed back against Daniel. They both gasped at the feel and Daniel breathed out before starting to thrust slowly. “Ahhh....oh god that's-” Daniel kept his pace up, he didn't want to hurt him.

“Faster” Jack pushed back again and took Daniel deeper. Daniel moaned in pleasure and thrust harder, he then picked up the pace. “Oh god! Yes! Yes!” Jack was fully hard again now, Daniel tried to move his hand to Jack's length to give him more pleasure, finding that somewhat difficult when he was so close. Daniel continued his thrusts into him, growing faster and harder, he switched angles and hit Jack's prostate. “Fuck! Oh god! That's it! Right there! Right there! Ahhh....Daniel.....” Daniel continued in that position, he was so close, so close; he bit down on Jack's shoulder, he was going to come; and it was going to be fast and hard. Daniel pumped him a few times, matching his own speed and Jack cried out as he came again over Daniel's hand. Daniel was seconds after him and lifted them both off the wood as he came, hard and fast. The jolts of orgasm shot right through him as he slowed his pace but still continued to thrust until his release was sated.

They both breathed heavily, unable to move much. “Jack.....you ok?”

“God...I've never, I mean, not that I- is that normal? Coming twice in a matter of minutes?”

“I think so...maybe, after holding back for a few days like we did- I...what did it feel like?”

“If I'm honest....it was more pleasurable then the first time....”

“I didn't hurt you?”

“No...it was amazing...” Jack grunted when Daniel finally pulled out, he moved onto his back, still panting heavily. Jack turned around and laid a hand over Daniel's stomach, kissing his shoulder.

“Least it didn't rain” Daniel laughed jokingly.

“There's that” Jack smiled and caressed his obviously tired partner. He kissed him softly, Daniel wrapped his arm lazily over Jack. They lay like that for a while, neither having any energy to move.

After a few more minutes, Jack sat up “We should get up”

“Is that even possible?” Jack chuckled and pat him on the arm

“Come on” Jack grabbed his arm and together they managed to stand. Jack held a slightly wobbly Daniel, he shut the sliding door behind them and they somehow both made it to the bathroom. They quickly cleaned themselves up and Daniel collapsed on the bed.

“I'm so tired...”

Jack laughed and leaned over to kiss Daniel and then proceeded to make sure everything was locked up. By the time he came back, Daniel was asleep on top of the covers. Jack shook his head, it wasn't until he too collapsed on the bed that he felt his own exhaustion take over. He shifted and got into the covers, encouraging a sleeping Daniel to do the same. Jack then pulled Daniel in close, the archaeologist snuggled against him. “I love you Daniel” Jack whispered.

“Mmm...love too...” Daniel mumbled in his sleep, Jack pulled him in tighter; he was amazed by Daniel every day. The man was a miracle to him and he never ever wanted to let him go, he would continue to make Daniel happy any way he could. Protect him, love him, make him laugh.... and as long as he was alive, he would give Daniel the pleasure he so rightly deserved. He fell asleep knowing that Daniel felt the same way.

  
  


 


End file.
